


FUCK THE FUTURE ARC

by ikuzonos



Series: fuck the future arc [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, THEYRE FINE THEYRE ALL FINE SHUT UP, also i don't even know if this is serious anymore, dr3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm never going to get to use the sword joke am i</p>
            </blockquote>





	FUCK THE FUTURE ARC

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT my three favourite dr characters are ALL OFFICIALLY DEAD

Once the three had fled the library, Kyouko turned to them, a dark look in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Kyouko-chan?" Kizakura asked.

Kyouko took a deep breath, then said, "Does one of you have a knife?"

Kizakura nodded, and pulled one out of his pocket.

Ryouta muttered, "That was convenient..."

"Why?"

Kyouko said, "I need you to cut off my wrist."

Ryouta screamed, "W-W-What?"

Kizakura blinked, "May I ask why?"

Kyouko held up her bracelet, and revealed her NG code.

_Passing the fourth time limit with Makoto Naegi alive._

Kizakura frowned, "What kind of a forbidden action is that?"

Kyouko responded, "I'd like to avoid it. Uncle Koichi... The knife?"

Kizakura nodded slowly. Kyouko looked away, but the searing pain she felt as she lost her hand nearly made her pass out.

Ryouta pressed some cloth to the wound, and bound it tightly. It would stop her from bleeding out, at least for the time being.

"Let's keep going..." she said, once she could speak again, "I want to find the others."

-

"Kirigiri-san! What happened to your hand?!"

Naegi's voice was filled with worry. Kyouko smiled gently as she looked at him. It had been so long since she'd seen him.

Kizakura replied, "We had to cut it off. Don't worry though, she'll be just fine."

Naegi mumbled, "I hope so..."

Asahina cut in, "I found some food in the cupboards! Let's have a quick bite to eat before the time limit."

-

Kyouko shot awake. The other four were still fast asleep, but one by one, they rose.

Naegi let out a sigh of relief, "We survived!"

She smiled, "We did."


End file.
